A device connected to a network, e.g., an Ethernet network, typically connects to a port on a network switch or hub. Network switches and hubs have a limited number of ports. Expanding the network to include a number of devices beyond the number of ports typically requires linking two or more switches or hubs. Redundant paths in the network are typically disabled by network protocol to prevent broadcast storms and loops in the topology. Making efficient use of such multiple-switch networks is a challenge.